spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperWeapon
'''SuperWeapon '''is the 5th episode of StarForce. It aired on Jan 12th, 2020. Plot Algae United develops a superweapon that would make them unbeatable. Transcript The episode begins where the previous episode ended off; inside of the Algae United meeting room, with a big blueprint on the table. "Now, men," says Sheldon, "as you may know, we've kept these blueprints in the storage room for years now, promising to only bring it out only when there is no other option." "But, we have other options," says a plankton, but Sheldon purposely misses him with a gun. "Anyway," continues Sheldon, "since we havent planned ahead at all about what we'd do if our plan failed, we're gonna have to resort to this. Everyone, get to work building this contraption!" All of Algae United, except Plankton, run off to start the construction of the device. "Why aren't you helping," asks a plankton, and Sheldon says, "uh, i broke my leg." "We're invertebrate," says the plankton but Sheldon grabs a gun and says "GET TO WORK," and the plankton runs off. Cut to StarForce HQ, where The Director is currently holding a meeting. "Now, men," the Director says, "Algae United is no doubt outraged by their defeat." "So what can we do," asks Patrick. "Unfortunately, nothing at our current state," the Director responds, "their security is extra tight right now." "What do you mean," Rod asks, and the Director says, "they've got snipers and guards all around their base. One of our agents nearly died trying to get in." The camera cuts to a star who's wearing a cast on both arms, wearing a neck brace, and in a wheelchair, and he says "he's right." The camera cuts back to the Director, saying, "there is a very real risk of them attacking us right here in our base unexpectedly." "So a surprise attack," Patrick asks. Just then, the whole room starts shaking, and Sheldon's laugh can be heard outside. "What the hell was that," shouts Rod. They all run outside, and to their surprise, they see Sheldon standing there with all of Algae United. "Oh for Neptune's sake," Patrick says to himself. "Hello, StarForce," says Sheldon. "What are you doing here," asks the Director. Every member of StarForce raises their guns towards the plankton, including the Director, just in case. "I just wanted to stop by to say hello," says Sheldon. A plankton says, "i thought we were here to destroy them," but Plankton punches him in the face. "Destroy us," laughs Director, "how will you do that?" "Welllll," Plankton begins, and he pulls out a giant weapon. "Holy moly," says the Director. Plankton fires the weapon and it misses the Director barely, and blows up part of Squidward's house. A few StarForce agents attempt to shoot Sheldon, but he is too small and fast to hit. Plankton fires, and hits a StarForce agent. The agent survives, but just falls over backwards. The Director attempts to shoot Plankton as well, but he is again too fast. Plankton fires at the Director, and he dodges it at the last second, making it hit Squidward's house yet again. "I don't think we'll be able to defeat them like this," the Director says, "everyone, go back to base!" All StarForce members jump back into the base and Plankton tries to follow but is locked out. Cut to inside the base, where StarForce are sitting at the meeting table. "Gentlemen," the Director states, "this is not looking good for us. If they end up beating us, they could destroy the entire town with that weapon!" Plankton shouts "open up, StarForce" from outside and fires at the entrance, causing the whole place to shake. "How can we stop that atrocious thing," shouts Patrick. After some thought, the Director says "I've got nothing, anyone else have a plan?" The building starts shaking again. "What if," begins Patrick, "we build armor that protects us against the weapon?" The building shakes again. "What armor could defend us from that thing," asks the Director. The Director then realises he built bullet-proof armor years back. "But how the hell will we make it bomb proof," asks the Director. The building shakes again. Cut to a montage of the Director and his agents being blown up to test what material would work best. Cut to Plankton outside, firing more shots at the base. "Why won't it budge," asks Plankton in anger. he shoots it multiple times in a row and the entrance flies into the air. "Go, go, go," shouts Plankton as Algae United charges into the base. Cut to the inside of SF. "Put your hands up," shouts Plankton, "we've got you now!" StarForce marches out and each member is wearing some armor. "Hurry it up," says Plankton, "i want to win already." Plankton fires at the Director, but when the smoke clears, there's not a scar on him. "WHAT THE" shouts Plankton. "Attack," the Director screams, and the 2 agencies charge into a battle. After a long battle, Algae Untied is beaten. The Director grabs the Superweapon and uses it to launch Algae United back to their base. "Well, men," the Director says, "you all did a good job." The camera zooms out to reveal the entire base is destroyed, and the Director says "but uh, we've got to clean up our base." Patrick walks away and says, "I'll get the broom." Category:StarForce Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts